Question: Solve for $r$: $$\frac{r+3}{r-2} = \frac{r-1}{r+1}.$$Express your answer as a fraction.
Explanation: Cross-multiplying (which is the same as multiplying both sides by $r-2$ and by $r+1$) gives \[(r+3)(r+1) = (r-1)(r-2).\]Expanding the products on both sides gives  \[r^2 + 3r + r + 3 = r^2 -r - 2r + 2.\]which simplifies to $r^2 + 4r + 3 = r^2 - 3r + 2$. Subtracting $r^2$ from both sides and collecting terms gives $7r = -1$, so $r = \boxed{-\frac{1}{7}}$.